Soul Eater: Music: Soul Evans Oneshot
by WKD.Blue
Summary: Maka has been injured in battle and as a death scythe Soul needs to find a temporary partner where he meets a singer.


**! No Copywrite Infringement Intended !**

* * *

A certain white haired male sat at the wooden oak table in his apartment, A4 white pieces of paper scattered all over the tabletop. He rested his head in the palm of his hands.

"This is so uncool," groaned the red eyed teenager

These letters contained invitations coming from Meister's who didn't already have a weapon partner, since he had ranked into becoming a Death Scythe the letters bombarded him every time he opened his locker and now he was faced with a difficult decision.

Maka had been injured in their last battle, not serious but enough to put her out of action for a month or two. It was Soul's job to seek a temporary partner until Maka returned.

Being a death scythe meant it was Soul's duty to continue on missions with the aid of a part time Meister.

Something caught the young males attention, a cream envelope with extremely tidy handwriting, it wasn't engraved with love hearts or kisses. It appeared professional.

Reaching for the letter he opened it curiously, to his surprize it wasn't the type of request he had been expecting. Soul read the letter aloud.

_Dear Mr. Soul Evans,_

_I am recently aware that you are a talented musician when it comes to playing the piano. _

_I to am a musician, I have skills for singing and it would be an honour for you to play a duet with me. _

_The location is [Enter Location] at seven pm on [Enter Date] _

_If you are interested in my offer please contact me before this date. _

_Kind Regards _

_[Enter Name] _

The address had been written neatly at the top of the page.

5:30pm.

Running late as usual, after having a refreshing shower to get you into the swing of things for tonight's big event, you dawdled around the apartment in nothing but a towel, music blaring out from the stereo speakers.

Disappointed that the musician you had requested to play with you hadn't responded to your mail, it looked as though tonight you would be performing a solo act.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Three taps at the door, you turned your music off.

Expecting it be your manager, he was going to have a fit because you weren't ready.

Swinging open the door you gasped, accidentally dropping the towel in the process.

The guy plummeted backwards with a nosebleed.

Blushing madly you scrambled around your feet thumbling for the towel and quickly pulled it to cover your bare skin.

Talk about first impressions, the guy certainly wasn't going to forget this acquaintance in a hurry.

"S-Sorry," you stuttered

"Nah, It's cool," replied the male calmly recovering

Standing at your doorway was a teenager dressed in a smart stripped suit, underneath wearing a plain red shirt and a visible black tie.

Instantly you knew who this was, it was Soul Evans. You were overjoyed to see him, your stomach doing summersaults on the inside yet your exterior remained calm or should it be said embarrassed.

"I'm Soul Evans, you must be [Enter Name], sorry to turn up out the blue like this but I'd like to take up your offer," he paused "That is, if you haven't already found anybody else."

A huge smile crossed your features "I'd be delighted, come on in while I get ready."

**SOUL'S POV**

I sat waiting patiently for [Enter Name] to get ready.

I sure did get the shock of my life when she opened the door.

I didn't expect her to be like this. She seems cool, easy to get along with.

I heard the bedroom door open and when she walked out my jaw dropped, I know it's rude to stare but I couldn't help it.

My heart beat picked up a level.

She was wearing a [Enter Colour] dress that clung to her figure revealing all her assets, she resembled a princess out of a fairytale.

**YOUR POV**

You let slip a girlish giggle at Soul's gawping expression.

"Are you ready to go? My limo is waiting to take us to our venue." you announced

"Err…Yeh…Sure," he cleared his throat "What song did you have in mind?"

You took a quick look at the clock. 6:30pm. "I'll give you the details on the way."

Noise from the function easily seeped through the red curtain barricade.

You felt butterflies fluttering in the pit of your stomach.

"Nervous?" questioned Soul he was so calm

"A little," you smiled wearily

"Just picture them as cabbages," suggested the teenager grinning his sharp teeth

This caused you to laugh and taking a deep inhale of air immediately you felt relaxed.

Hearing a voice ask the crowd for silence, your names were introduced and the veil lifted.

The theatre was full to the brim with eager watching people, they had came here to see you, hear you and feel your voice.

Soul began to play the tune, the noise of the piano filtered into your ears it became hypnotising and you begun to sing to your hearts content.

Once the song had finished, you looked over at the white haired teenager for reassurance and he nodded his head with a smile, you could of sworn you noticed something shine in his eyes.

An uproar of applause and cheers echoed throughout the tall building as you bowed and blew kisses into the audience.

After the show, Soul had convinced you to join him in a nearby café for a drink.

Attending was the least you could do to show your gratitude.

The both of you sat opposite one another in the late night opening café talking about this and that, nothing in particular really, when an unusual conversation started.

"It might sound uncool but you've got a beautiful voice," complimented Soul

If you had been looking directly at the musician instead of stirring your drink, you would have noticed the slight blush appear on his face.

"Thank you," you muttered enough for Soul to hear

"[Enter Name], I've got a confession to make," announced Soul unpredictably

Your eyes snapped connecting to red orbs. What was with the change of his tone?

"I'm a human who can change into a weapon, It's called a death scythe," explained Soul carefully choosing his words.

"Death Scythe?" you copied quietly

The teenager ran through certain aspects cutting a long story short. He enlightened you about the DWMA and it's purposes, about weapons, meisters and evil souls.

Wide eyed and shocked, it took you a moment for your brain to absorb the new information. You still did not understand.

"Come with me I'll show you," offered Soul

Taking your hand, he led you to a nearby alley, dark, secluded from viewing public.

Soul stretched his right arm to the side and it began glowing in a blue light, with the click of two fingers it turned into the blade of a scythe.

"See?" questioned Soul hesitantly

"I understand now," you responded "But what's it got to do with me?"

"I sense you have an exceptional soul wavelength, my former Meister has been injured and I'd like you to be my temporary partner," explained Soul

"Me?" you questioned pointing at yourself in disbelief

Soul could see your thoughts begin to churn as the realisation kicked in, he expected you to fly off the rails but you continued to retain a calm posture.

"I'd love to be your partner Soul, just think of it as me repaying you for the kind deed you have done by performing with me." you concluded.

Soul grinned his sharp shark teeth, the search was over, he had found the perfect part time Meister and was happy.


End file.
